


Make you feel better

by Latte_Mocha



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate universe - Daddy, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dates, Face-Fucking, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Innocent Louis, Loss of Trust, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latte_Mocha/pseuds/Latte_Mocha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets hurt and wants his father to kiss it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first time writing a fanfiction. Hope you like it. Comments are greatly appreciated.

"Daddy, daddy!" Louis cried.

"What's the matter, baby?" Liam asked his son.

"I crashed my bike," Louis said with tears running down his face. "It hurts."

"What did you hurt, sweetie?" Liam asked with concern.

Louis pointed to his crotch. "Oh," Liam said.

"Will you kiss it?" Louis asked innocently.

"What? No, Louis. That's a bad idea." Liam said quickly even as he felt himself hardening at the thought of it.

"Why not?" Louis asked with a frown. "You always say kisses take away the pain."

"Yes, but a daddy shouldn't kiss his son there."

Louis began to sob and Liam gave in.

"Okay, one kiss, but you can't tell anyone about this. It'll be our secret, alright?" Liam said.

"Okay, Daddy. I promise not to tell anyone." Louis smiled.

With that Liam bent down and gave Louis a small kiss on his groin. Louis moaned as he felt a wave of pleasure course through him.

"Daddy, what's happening!" Louis cried out in fear.

"You're just getting hard, baby." Liam explained.

"How do I make it go away?" Louis asked poking at his prick.

"It'll go away on it's own soon enough." Liam said. Noticing Louis' look of annoyance Liam added, "Or I can help you with it."

"Yay! I want you to help me!" Louis exclaimed his eyes lighting up.

"Okay, hang on." Liam said pulling down Louis' pants.

"What are you going to do?" Louis asked innocently.

"I'm going to make you feel good." Liam answered.

With that Liam took Louis' erection in his mouth. "Oh," Louis moaned. Liam licked up the underside of Louis' cock. He kept sucking as Louis writhed beneath him. "Something's happening to me!" Louis cried out in surprise. Hearing that Liam sucked furiously until Louis came. After cumming Louis collapsed in exhaustion.

"Feel better?" Liam asked his son.

"Yeah." Louis sighed. "Can I make you feel like that?"

"Sure," Liam said taking off his pants. 

"How do I do it?" Louis asked getting down to his knees.

"Just suck it like a lollipop, baby." Liam told him almost cumming just from the sight of his son on his knees at his feet.

Louis dove in sucking at his dad's cock. Liam groaned at how eager his son was. Louis continued licking and sucking for 10 minutes before Liam felt himself getting close. Gripping onto Louis' small head he started thrusting. Louis started gagging as his dad fucked his mouth. "Hang on, baby. I'm almost there." Liam started thrusting even deeper before cumming hard.

Both father and son collapsed on the couch snuggling. "We can't ever tell anyone about what just happened." Liam panted.

"Can we do it again?" Louis asked.

"Maybe." Liam replied. "Maybe."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ummmmm Liam and Louis' relationship continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! :) I wasn't originally going to continue this story but 21 kudos! Yeah, I know that's not a lot but it's way more than I expected (I was expecting 1 at most). So anyways thanks to everyone who read the first chapter and I really hope you like this!

Liam was sitting on the couch thinking about his son, while waiting for him to get home from school. He knew that the more time that passed the weirder their relationship got. It had been 4 years since that first blow-job and Liam was growing incredibly fond of Louis. Louis was 13 now and Liam knew they couldn't keep up their sexual relationship but was still trying to put off ending it.

"Dad, I'm home!" Louis called from the front door as he took his shoes off.

"Hey, Louis, I need to talk to you about something," Liam called back.

"What's up?" Louis asked collapsing on the couch next to Liam.

"I want to talk about us," Liam sighed

"Are you breaking up with me?" Louis asked putting his hand to heart feigning heartbreak.

"Be serious for once," Liam snapped. Liam immediately regrets his words after Louis' face falls. "Oh no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that, baby," Liam rushed to say kissing his son's face.

"It's okay," Louis said looking at his lap.

"No, it's not, baby. I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry," Liam said. Louis looked like he was about to cry and it broke Liam's heart. "Hang on, sweetie," Liam said getting up and leaving the room.

Liam came back carrying a bottle of lube. Louis perked up when he saw what his dad had. "Now?" Louis asked eagerly.

"Don't you have homework to do first?" Liam said sternly.

"But I can do it later....... Daddy," Louis said biting his lip. Louis reached over and started palming Liam before he could lecture him. "Fuck me," Louis whispered.

"I need to prep you first. Don't want to hurt you," Liam said with concern in his eyes.

"No.......... I already stretched myself," Louis replied shyly.

"When?" Liam asked confused.

"This morning, before school," Louis said with a little smile. "I was thinking of you."

"You naughty boy," Liam growled.

"Only for you, Daddy," Louis said with downcast eyes.

With a growl Liam tore off Louis' clothes and carried him to their shared bedroom. Liam started slowly taking off his clothes after placing Louis on the bed. "Hurry up," Louis whined.

"Patience," Liam lectured. He then moved next to the bed and started stroking Louis. After a few minutes of Louis moaning Liam grabbed him and flipped him over. Louis then started rutting against the bed. "Stop," Liam said placing a hand on Louis' back. "You're not allowed to cum until I'm inside you."

Once Louis stopped moving, Liam lined up with his hole. He started pushing in inch by inch until he was fully inside his son. Louis started moaning. "You can move now," Louis panted.

Liam started slowly thrusting into him as he continued to moan and whine. After about 5 minutes of slow thrusting Liam started moving faster and soon found Louis' prostate. "Ohhh, right there," Louis moaned. Liam pulled out and slammed back into Louis, hitting his prostate straight on. They continued like that until Liam moaned, "I'm about to cum." Liam sped up his thrusts before hitting Louis' prostate and cumming with a groan. Louis then came at the feeling of his dad's cum shooting into him.

Liam then pulled out of Louis and grabbed a cloth to clean them with. "Cuddle with me?" Louis asked collapsing on the bed.

"Of course," Liam smiled kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay if you made it this far thank you so much and I'm sorry I have no idea what happened with the paragraphs in this. I know they're really weird and not really grammatically correct? Is that a thing? Okay well thanks for reading and again sorry. Also I want to make this something having more to due with love/feelings/going against society and less smut (less not none) so if you don't like that you might not want to continue reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I'm sick and I couldn't give a damn about summaries right now. Please just read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy

Liam was sitting on the couch watching tv one quiet evening. Louis came into the living room and sat next to Liam. After about 15 minutes Louis moved his hand onto Liam's leg, eyes still on the tv screen. Slowly running his hand up Liam's leg and towards his crotch.

"Louis, stop," Liam snapped pushing his hand away.

Louis moved to the other side of the couch with a whimper, slightly scared of his father's reaction. Seeing the fear on his son's face, Liam's face quickly softened and he rushed to say, "Hey, I'm not mad. I'm just not in the mood for that tonight."

"O-Okay," Louis stuttered coming back over to sit by Liam again. "So, what do you want to do tonight?" Louis asked softly.

"Actually, I thought we could go out tonight?" Liam said looking down at Louis.

"What do you mean?" Louis asked with a confused look.

Liam let out a little laugh at the expression on Louis' face. "You know, like on a date," Liam said, trying to sound casual.

"I-I don't th-think so," Louis said quickly. He looked completely terrified.

"Oh," Liam said, his face falling. "You don't have to think of it as a date. I mean, if it makes you uncomfortable." Liam tried to smile.

Louis couldn't stand the thought of making his father sad, so he quickly said, "I'd love to go on a date with you." Seeing the doubt on Liam's face, Louis flashed him a bright smile. Louis then ran down the hall towards his hand yelling behind him, "I'll be ready in 10 minutes!"

With a smile to himself, Liam went to grab his coat and car keys. Exactly 10 minutes later Louis walked out of his room wearing a shirt and jacket with sinfully tight skinny jeans that practically made Liam's jaw drop. Smirking as Liam stared at him, Louis leaned in close and said, "Let's go," in a low, sultry voice.

"Kid, you're gonna be the death of me," Liam said with a low groan.

With a laugh, Louis hopped in the passenger seat of the car and buckled his seatbelt. Liam got in the car and got situated before turning on the radio. Just Another Girl by The Killers came on and Louis started dancing in his seat. Liam watched him out the corner of his eye with a smile as Louis continued dancing. Towards the end of the song Louis said, "I can see you watching me, perv."

"What? You're cute," Liam laughed.

"I am not cute," Louis protested, crossing his arms.

"We're here," Liam smiled, pulling into a driveway. Getting out of the car he walked around and opened Louis' door.

"Why thank you kind sir," Louis smirked, pulling Liam in for a quick kiss.

"Fags," some random guy sneered as he passed by.

"Just ignore them," Liam whispered as Louis' face fell at the hate in the man's voice.

"O-okay," Louis sniffled, pulling away from Liam and wiping his face.

"Let's go inside," Liam said with an attempt at a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click it or ticket....... Yeah that's all I have to say.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I feel like I left you hanging last time, so here it is.

Once they got inside the restaurant, Louis and Liam had a short wait and then were seated. After placing their orders, there was an awkward silence where neither knew what to say. "Hey, you know something?" Liam said.

"What?" Louis asked while fiddling with his napkin.

"This is the first time we've gone out since we started, uh well, you know...." Liam trailed off awkwardly.

"Yeah. Yeah, it is," Louis said with a tiny smile.

"You look so cute," Liam laughed softly. Louis blushed at the compliment. "You do," Liam said, laughing more.

"Thank you," Louis mumbled, glancing up at Liam from under his lashes. Seeing Louis like that caused Liam to start choking on the water he was drinking. Louis let out an adorable laugh as Liam continued to cough.

"Shut up," Liam pouted.

"Make me," Louis said with a challenging look in his eyes.

"Bathroom. Now." Liam grabbed Louis' arm and dragged him towards the bathroom. 

Liam and Louis got inside the bathroom and Liam finally let go of his tight grip on Louis. Checking to make sure the room was empty before locking the door, Liam then took a hold of Louis and pushed him into one of the stalls.

"On your knees," Liam growled.

"Yes, sir," Louis submitted to Liam.

Louis waited impatiently while Liam slowly undid his belt and pants. "Hurry up," Louis whined.

"What did you just say to me, bitch?" Liam asked darkly. Liam roughly grabbed Louis' jaw and thrust his dick towards Louis' mouth. "Open up," Liam growled.

Louis obediently opened his mouth and began sucking on the head of Liam's cock. Moving one of his hands to Liam's base and the other to his hip for balance, Louis started moving down Liam's length inch by inch. Liam started moaning when Louis got down to his hand and started bobbing up and down.

"Ohhhhhhh, Louis!" Liam moaned.

Louis pulled off Liam's dick with a 'pop' sound and said, "Shouldn't you try to be a little quieter. You know, cause we're in public......."

"What the hell did you just say to me?" Liam asked lowly. Without waiting for an answer Liam grabbed Louis by the hair and pulled him in. Threading his fingers into Louis' hair, Liam started thrusting shallowly into Louis' relaxed throat. "You don't tell me what to do, you little bitch. And you're my bitch, you remember that." Liam tenses and with a particularly hard thrust came down Louis' throat.

"Mmmmmmm," Louis hummed, swallowing down the last drops of Liam's sperm.

"Are you okay?" Liam asked fondly as he wiped away a bit of cum that had escaped Louis' mouth.

"Yeah," Louis said, cuddling into Liam's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say I love comments and I'll probably add tags with every chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um twist I guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey darlings, I apologize for not updating sooner but my computer was being repaired so I couldn't write for awhile. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

After cleaning up, Louis and Liam unlocked the bathroom door and walked out. Without realizing there was someone there, Liam ran into a dark-haired man and stumbled off balance. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see y---- Zayn?" 

"Liam," he greeted stiffly. "Can I talk to you? In private," he added with a glare at Louis. Louis whimpered slightly and walked quietly back to the table.

"What the hell are you doing? You're more than twice his age!" Zayn hissed, dragging Liam into the bathroom.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Liam shrugged.

"Don't act stupid. I heard you guys in here," Zayn glared.

"I have a good explanation," Liam protested.

"And that is?" Zayn asked with a raise of one eyebrow.

"I-I, um, I, uh, I love him," Liam stuttered.

"You expect me to believe that?" Zayn scoffed.

"It's the truth," Liam whispered quietly.

Zayn watched Liam carefully, looking for signs that he was lying. Finally determining that he was telling the truth, Zayn sighed and said, "You do understand how wrong this is, right?"

"Yeah, I-I've tried to stop it before, but it just never seems to work. I really do love him. And I don't want him to get hurt," Liam uttered.

"Yeah. Yeah, I know you don't," Zayn sighed, pulling Liam in for a hug.

"I have to go," Liam said pulling away. Liam walked out of the bathroom and back to the table, where Louis was sat fiddling with the hem of his shirt anxiously.

"Hey," Liam said, sitting down across from Louis.

"Is everything okay?" Louis asked nervously.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just ran into an old friend," Liam reassured him.

"Are you sure? It didn't look that way," Louis said with an unsure look on his face.

"Yeah, don't worry. Everything's fine. I promise," Liam smiled reassuringly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you have anything you want in future chapters just comment and I'll try my best to make it happen. Have a wonderful night, darlings.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what's going to happen yet, so I won't write a real summary, but I do want to mention that some time has passed since the last chapter. Not like years or anything just a few days, maybe a couple weeks.

Liam unlocked the door and walked inside. "Baby, I'm home from work," Liam called, taking off his shoes at the door. On his way to his room, Liam started hearing noises coming from Louis' room.

"Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" a voice moaned from inside Louis' room.

"Louis? Is everything alright?" Liam asked in a concerned voice. Not getting an answer, Liam quietly opened the door. Stepping into the room, Liam was greeted with the sight of his son writhing on the bed, with a vibrator up his ass.

After silently debating about whether or not he should tell Louis he was watching, Liam decided it was more exciting to watch without permission. Liam stayed at the door, silent, as Louis pushed the vibrator in, hard, and started grinding down. Louis started whimpering as he continued to grind on the plastic dick.

With the press of a button, the vibrations sped up and Louis' started moaning again. After adjusting to the speed, Louis pulled out the vibrator and slowly pushed it back in. He did this a few more times before starting to speed up.

Liam slipped a hand down to his pants to squeeze his hard on, trying to relieve some of the pressure.

"Ooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Louis moaned, speeding up more. He was pulling the vibrator out and pushing it back in every time he hit his prostate. His eyes closed and his back arched off the bed as he roughly shoved the vibrator in and held it against his prostate.

By this point, Liam had his pants unzipped and his cock out, his hand flying over it, trying to climax. At a particularly loud moan from Louis, Liam bit down on his hand and came. Tucking himself back into his pants, Liam continued watching Louis who, at that point, was jerking off.

Grinding down on the vibrator and running his thumb over his slit while jerking off, Louis got louder and louder as he got closer. "Niall!" Louis shouted as he came. Pulling the vibrator out and grabbing a tissue, Louis started cleaning up.

Closing the door as quietly as he could, Liam walked back to his room, curled up on his bed, and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, darlings. And I want to say I'm sorry, I don't know why, but I was having such a hard time writing the smut for this chapter. Have a great week, darlings.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, children. I just wanted to say thank you so much for all the kudos and I hope you like this chapter, I think it's my favorite so far.
> 
> WARNING: Contains rape scene. If you will be triggered please skip this chapter.

A creak in the middle of the night is what startles Louis out of his sleep. "Wh-who's there?" Louis whimpered. His eyes not yet adjusted to the dark, Louis wasn't able to clearly make out the figure moving towards him.

Louis tried to yelp when a hand covered his mouth. The unknown person sat on the bed and shifted so he was hovering over Louis. "Please," Louis begged quietly. The man flipped Louis on his stomach and pinned his arms above his head. 

Louis started to cry silently while the man pulled his pants down and spread his legs. The man ran a finger over Louis' hole slowly. "Please, stop," Louis cried. Louis let out a pained groan as the man shoved his index finger inside of him.

"Please stop, it hurts," Louis pleaded. Ignoring Louis, the man unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick, shoving into Louis without any warning. Louis started to cry louder.

"I thought you liked this, you little slut," the man growled.

"L-Liam?" Louis whispered.

Without answering, Liam thrusted into Louis harder and without pause. Louis cried out when Liam hit his prostate. Liam continued to thrust into Louis' prostate until Louis came. After Louis came, Liam continued to fuck him, not slowing down. When Louis came down from his high, he realized he was still being fucked and confused, asked,"Why are you still going?"

"You think just cuz you're done means I'm done?" Liam asked, chuckling darkly.

By the time Liam came, Louis had already cum again. Louis breathed a sigh of relief that it was finally over and turned over to go to sleep.

"I'm not done with you yet," Liam growled. Liam grabbed Louis' wrist and bent him over his lap.

"What are you doing?" Louis asked quietly.

Not answering him, Liam thrusted four of his fingers inside of Louis. Louis shouted out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, as Liam hit his prostate.

"What's the matter? Are my fingers too big for you?" Liam sneered.

"No. No. Perfect!" Louis gasped. Louis let out a small scream as he came for the third time. Liam didn't stop fingering him. "Please, I can't take anymore," Louis whimpered.

Liam didn't stop and Louis got more and more desperate. "Do you want me to stop?" Liam sneered.

"Yes, please, sir," Louis said, starting to cry again.

"Do you like how I make you feel?" Liam asked, thrusting his fingers in harder. Louis nodded. "Does Niall make you feel this way?" Liam growled. Louis' eyes widened in shock. 

"How did you-----"

"Does he?" Liam shouted, punctuating his words with a particularly hard shove to his prostate.

"NO!" Louis cried out, cumming again. "Please, please, I can't take any more. I don't care about Niall. He means nothing to me. You're the only one who makes me feel this way!" Louis continued.

Without saying anything, Liam pulled his fingers out of Louis and left him on the bed walking towards the door. Turning around he said, "Clean your ass up, slut."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my children. I'm sorry to say that Liam is still being an asshole. I think things are going to get better by chapter 9 or 10. So if you want some make-ups and explanations just try to stick it out til then. Thanks for reading, darlings.

When Louis tried to get out of bed the next morning he cried out in pain from his soreness. Without bothering to get dressed, he limped to the kitchen and started making breakfast. Louis froze when he felt a hand on his waist. Unmoving, looking out of the corner of his eye, Louis saw Liam reach around him to grab the coffee pot. After pouring himself a cup a coffee, Liam walked away without talking to or even looking at Louis.

When Liam got back to his study, he let out a shaky breath and started drinking his coffee. He couldn't figure out why he was so hurt by the thought of Louis liking someone else. He knew they weren't in a committed relationship---- Hell they were father and son, of course they weren't in a committed relationship. But he still felt hurt by the thought of Louis with another man.

Of course he wanted his son to be happy, but he still felt like crying every time he thought about Louis saying 'Niall'. Liam felt bad for what he did to Louis the night before, he really did, he was just so mad he couldn't think straight. He wanted to apologize, but he knew if he tried to talk to Louis he would start crying, and he didn't want to cry in front of Louis.

"Hey, Dad?" Louis called from the study doorway, snapping Liam out of his thoughts.

"What?" Liam asked, putting on an annoyed voice and hoping Louis would go away.

Louis' face fell at Liam's tone. "I just wanted to talk......" he trailed off quietly.

"I'm really busy. Is it that important?" Liam said, taking a sip of his coffee and typing on his computer.

"What are you writing?" Louis asked curiously, limping up to his desk.

"Nothing. Just a work thing," Liam drawled out.

"Oh, okay," Louis sighed, eyes downcast. He set a piece of paper on the desk and left the room. 

Without reading the note, Liam opened his desk drawer and swept it into the drawer, before returning to his computer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a wonderful day, children.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam opens up to Zayn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, children. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know I haven't really written smut for the last....... 3 chapters? Anyways my point is if you're wanting more smut I think I can say I'll have some in the next chapter.

When Liam wakes up with his head on his desk, he feels confused at first. Realizing he had fallen asleep, he looks at the clock on the wall and sees it's about 2 am. He contemplates for a minute before picking up his cell phone and dialing the number.

'Hello' a tired sounding voice answered.

'Hey, sorry to wake you, but I really need to talk to someone' Liam said.

'Of course, it's no problem' the voice breaks off in a yawn, 'Do you want to come over?'

'Yeah, I'll be there in 10 minutes' Liam said.

Hanging up the phone, Liam put on his shoes and grabbed his coat and keys. Right before he could open the door a voice said,"Dad? Where are you going?"

"Louis, what are you doing up?" Liam questioned him.

"I couldn't sleep.......... are you going somewhere?" Louis said quietly.

"I'm, uh, I'm just going to see someone," Liam said.

"Who?" Louis asked, sounding hurt.

"Why don't you ask Niall?" Liam snarled.

Louis' face turned to an expression of shock. Liam ignored him and walked out the door. Liam got in his car and 10 minutes later arrived at the apartment building.

When the door opened Liam walked in and immediately started apologizing. "Oh, Zayn, I'm so sorry for waking you, but I didn't know who else to talk to," Liam said in a rush.

"Hey, hey, it's alright. Everything's fine," Zayn said in a soothing voice. "Now tell me what's going on," he said taking him to a couch and rubbing his back.

"It's Louis," was all Liam could say before he broke into tears.

Zayn continued to comfort Liam as he cried into Zayn's shoulder. "Shh, shh, shh, it's okay, there there," Zayn soothed him. Liam kept crying. "You really do love him, don't you?" Zayn asked quietly.

"Yeah, yeah, but he doesn't love me back," Liam sobbed.

"Listen, I've seen the way he looks at you. He really does love you, Liam."

"You're sure?" Liam sniffed.

"Positive," Zayn smiled reassuringly.

"Thanks," Liam said, wiping away his tears.

"Of course," Zayn said, still smiling. 

"It's just, I-I caught him masturbating and when he-when he, uh, came he said someone else's name," Liam sniffled.

Zayn stood and held out his hand to help Liam up. "Just talk to him. I'm sure there's a logical explanation."

"Thank you, really," Liam said at the door.

Leaning up, Zayn gave Liam a slow, close-mouthed kiss. After pulling away, Zayn gently pushed Liam out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Have a wonderful day/night, children!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam has a cute surprise for Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Children. I'm sorry I've haven't updated in awhile. I hadn't realized it'd been a week already. So to make up for it I decided to give you a (hopefully) cute chapter.

"Louis," Liam sang shaking Louis. "Looooouuuuiiiis."

"Mmmmmmm, what!" Louis snapped while burrowing under the covers.

"I got you a present," Liam said.

"Yes?" Louis said poking his head out from under the blanket. Liam smiled at the sight of his little boy cuddled in his bed. "What?" Louis asked in annoyance.

"Nothing, you're just adorable," Liam smiled, reaching down to mess with his hair.

"I am not adorable," Louis protested, squirming away.

"Okay, close your eyes," Liam said, starting to walk away. A minute later Liam came back and dropped a kitten in Louis' lap.

At the feeling of something furry touching his hand, Louis opened his eyes and started squealing. "Ohmigod! Ohmigod! You got me a kitten?" Liam smiled and sat down on the bed as Louis started cuddling with the little kitten. "Where did you get her?" Louis asked, giving the kitten a kiss on the head.

"Some cute guy was giving them away this morning," Liam said.

"A guy?" Louis questioned. His eyes got a jealous glint. "What guy?"

"Just some guy you've never met before," Liam shrugged. "His name's Harry. He's got curly brown hair and green eyes. Not much else to tell, besides he smiles a lot I guess."

"Oh," Louis said turning away, still holding the kitten. "Hey, don't be like that. He's nothing more than a friend to me," Liam said, reaching over to hold Louis. "We still have to name her," Liam reached over to scratch the kitten's ears.

"She likes you," Louis said as the kitten began purring and rubbed her head against Liam's finger. "Spot," Liam mused, petting over the dark spot in her fur over her head.

"What was that?" Liam asked.

"Spot. We should name her spot," Louis smiled.

"Whatever makes you happy," Liam replied.

"I love you, Liam," Louis sighed leaning against him and holding Spot in his lap.

"Did you just call me Liam?" Liam asked, confused.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I did. I'm sorry. Is that okay?" He mumbled.

"Yeah, of course," Liam said hugging Louis. "And I love you, too."

While they were hugging Spot got up and stretched on the bed. "Meow?" She said cocking her head at the two hugging men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I really hope you liked it. And seriously just picture Louis with a kitten, does that not make you smile?  
> Also I just wanted to ask if anyone wanted 5sos involved in this fic. Because I'm thinking about it so if you have any ideas on how to include them, like school friend or secret boyfriend or whatever, just please let me know.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly about Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Children. I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while (if you even care) I hope you like the chapter.

"Louis! What's up!" the dark-haired boy called from across the hallway. Fighting through the swarm of bodies, he got to Louis and leaning against the locker next to Louis'.

"Hey, Calum. Nuthin' much," Louis said, shoving his books into his unorganized locker.

"Come on, you're sitting with us at lunch," Calum said, grabbing Louis' arm and dragging him towards the cafeteria. 

"Wait. Hold on, who's us?" Louis asked, stopping and pulling out of Calum's grip.

"Just a couple of my friends. Now stop worrying and come on already or we're going to be late." Calum said. He started walking again while Louis struggled to keep up.

"Wait up," Louis pouted. Oh the woes of being a short person. "Your legs are too long," he complained.(Literally my life)

Calum laughed and stopped to give Louis a chance to catch up. "Come on, Shorty," Calum chuckled.

Once they got to the cafeteria Calum led Louis to a table where two guys appeared to be debating about something.

"I'M TELLING YOU I AM RIGHT!!!" one of the guys, a boy with hair that looked a lot like the galaxy, yelled at a blonde.

"What are you guys arguing about know," Calum asked rolling his eyes.

"Luke said that dogs were better than cats," the galaxy haired boy said with annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah because they are," the other boy, Luke, said.

"Alright, shut up, both of you. This is Louis, he's sitting with us today," Calum said, taking a seat across from the boys.

"Hey, Louis. I'm Michael and the loser over there is Luke," Michael said, pointing to Luke.

"Uh, hey, what's up," Louis said awkwardly.

Michael started laughing, confusing Louis until he said, "Sorry, it's just you're so tiny and awkward. It's cute." Michael laughed even harder when Louis blushed.

"Michael, stop being a perv, you're scaring Louis. Luke, stop laughing, you're only encouraging him," Calum scolded like the mom he is.

"Hey, aren't you the kid that's dating a guy that's like 40 or something," Luke questioned. He didn't sound accusing or judgmental, just curious.

"I-uh-I," Louis stammered.

"Honestly, lay off him, Luke," Calum said in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry," Luke muttered, looking at his lap.

"It's fine. Can we just move on?" Louis asked softly. Everyone agreed to drop the subject and the rest of lunch went on with less embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, Darlings. I love you and bye.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Darlings. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I was originally going to make it longer but it's almost 10 at night and since I am a sad little person, I am already getting tired. So, my point is I'm sorry the chapter is short and I promise I'll update tomorrow.

"Hey, Louis. How was school?" Liam smiled.

Louis rolled his eyes at the stereotypical parent question. "Alright, I guess. I met some new people, they're pretty good," Louis said shrugging.

"That's great. I'm glad you're making friends," Liam said, with a slight frown. He didn't sound very convincing. 

"Honestly dad," Louis said, annoyed. "Actuallllly," Louis dragged out, pulling Liam in for a hug. He wrapped his arms around Liam's neck, smiling and making puppy dog eyes. "I did have a favor to ask you."

"Ugh, what is it?" Liam asked. He pried Louis' arms from his neck and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, as you know it's Friday and my new friends invited me to a party, soooo I was hoping I could go?" Louis smiled hopefully.

"New friends?" Liam asked. He looked like he was about to say no.

"Yeah, but they're really nice and I don't get invited to many parties. People don't usually like me. This is a big deal for me......." He trailed off, looking like he was about to cry.

"Alright, you can go," Liam sighed.

"Thank you so much!" Louis squealed, rushing to put on his shoes. "I bet they'll tons of cute guys!" He went on excitedly.

"Hold on a minute," Liam said, stopping Louis. "You're small and you're attractive. I don't want you getting hurt. You aren't to do ANYTHING even remotely sexual with any boys. And you aren't to tease any boys or lead them to think you're interested. Understood?" Liam fixed Louis with his 'Dad stare' and waited for him to respond.

"What the fuck Dad, leave me alone. You can't tell me who I can and can't flirt with," Louis said, pulling away from his dad and heading for the door.

"Louis, wait!" Liam called after him. "I just want you be safe." Liam gave his son a soft look and reached out to caress his finger across Louis' jaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well my children, you made it. Honestly I accidentally deleted this entire chapter and I cried, so um please comment, I am very lonely......


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Children. I am so sorry. So so so so so so so sorry. Even if you don't care I am sorry. I know I said I would update earlier but there's been a lot of shit going on in my life right now so I can't say how consistent I'll be with updating, but I promise I'm going to try to update as often as I can.

"Drink this," someone slurred, handing a cup to Louis.

"I-um-what is it?" Louis questioned nervously, sniffing at the cup. The man had already left and Louis didn't feel safe drinking from the cup, so he dumped it down a nearby sink.

"Louis!" Louis could see Michael's brightly colored hair moving closer from across the room. "Louis, come on!" Michael said, grabbing Louis' hand and pulling him through the house. "Did you get something to drink yet?" Michael asked.

"Uh, I don't really drink," Louis mumbled.

"Seriously?" Michael laughed.

"Guys, Louis' here!" Michael called to the group, when they reached them.

There was a series of drunken sounding "Louis!"s. "Hey, guys, wha---" Louis broke off when he caught sight of the brown haired teen in the back of the group.

"Hi, I'm Ashton," the man smiled, holding out his hand for a handshake.

"I-I'm L-Louis," Louis stuttered, extending his shaking hand.

The group burst out in laughter. Ashton chuckled, shaking Louis' hand.

Just when he was starting to get over his embarrassment, someone stumbled by, bumping Louis into Ashton. Louis' face turned red as he clung to Ashton's chest in attempt to not fall over. 

"Get some!" Michael called. 

"Someone's thirsty," Calum smirked.

"I knew you were into older dick," Luke laughed.

"I-" Louis broke off, pushing away from Ashton, his face a deep shade of red.

"Ignore them," Ashton said, rolling his eyes. The sound of his deep voice made Louis blush even more. Putting a hand on his lower back, Ashton led Louis to a bedroom in the back of the house. Once inside, he locked the door and led Louis to the bed.

"I-I," Louis stuttered, when Ashton started stroking the back of his neck.

"Listen, we don't have to do anything if you're not ready," Ashton said, with a sincere look in his eyes. Right as he was starting to pull back, Louis surged forward, pressing their lips together. Louis let Ashton take control of the kiss as he pushed him back against the bed and crawled on top of him.

Pulling back from the kiss, Louis struggled with undoing Ashton's pants. Chuckling, Ashton gently pushed Louis away and took off his pants and boxers. Sinking to his knees, Louis began licking at Ashton's dick.

"Damn," Ashton groaned when Louis took him all the way down his throat. He started bobbing his head up and down on Ashton's cock, only gagging a little when Ashton hit the back of his throat. 

Pulling off and grabbing Ashton's dick, Louis started jerking him off and said in a low, sultry voice, "Fuck my throat."

With a deep moan, Ashton threaded his fingers into Louis' hair and pushed himself down Louis' throat. He pulled out and thrusted back in, rougher each time he did. Holding Louis' head in place he came down his throat and pulled out, falling back against the bed. 

"Fuck, you look wrecked," Ashton smirked, taking in Louis' messed up hair and cum around his mouth. He got up and put his pants back on. "Thanks, kid." Ashton ruffled his hair and left the room.

Curling into the fetal position, Louis started crying and whimpered, "Liam." over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, have a great day. Also sorry if I wrote that completely wrong, I don't think I've ever been to an actual party before.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so................ it's been a while. Well, I hope you like this. It's almost 6am and I stayed up all night so don't expect much.

Louis stumbled into the house early the next Saturday morning, hoping to avoid Liam. Unfortunately, fate was not on his side and he ended up running into Liam as he was walking down the hallway.

"Louis?" Liam asked, leading him to the bedroom. "Were you at that party all night?" He didn't answer. "Louis?" Liam sounded genuinely hurt just from the thoughts of what could have happened running through his head.

"Was it a girl?" Liam continued, voice trembling.

Louis snapped out of his daze and said,"What?! No! Of course not. No girl could ever replace you."

"Then what happened? Just tell me!" Liam pleaded.

Without answering, Louis ran into his bedroom and threw himself on his bed. Liam came in quietly and sat down next to him. Torn between comforting his son and finding out the truth, Liam said,"Just tell me---- would you rather be with someone else?"

Not looking up from his pillow, Louis shook his head and tried to stop shaking. "So what happened then?" Liam sighed.

"It was just sex," Louis sniffled.

"Why?" Liam asked, tears prickling behind his eyes.

"I-I don't know," Louis cried.

"What do you mean you don't know? You have to know."

"I just---- he smiled and---and he wanted me," Louis said, finally looking up. His hair was a mess and tears streaked his face.

"So, you'll just sleep with anyone who wants you then?" Liam questioned. "Is that it?"

"No! No! I love you. I just----"Louis started.

"You just what? Felt the need to fuck another guy? What's the problem? Were you horny? Am I not big enough?" Liam went on, getting angrier with each question.

"What? No! I didn't even get off!" he defended.

"You didn't cum?" Louis shook his head. "Did you even get hard?" Another no. "Then why did you do it? Just for the pure pleasure of getting to fuck another man?"

"No, but he--- he seemed so nice and ---- and he wanted it and----"

"So your reasoning is that he wanted it?" Liam asked, shaking his head in disapproval.

"I'm sorry. It was a mistake, don't you believe me? I'm sorry. I'll do anything you want. Anything. I promise," Louis pleaded, climbing on Liam's lap.

"Anything?" Liam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Anything," Louis promised.

"Get off of me and get a rope," Liam growled, pushing Louis to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all, Darlings (and comments)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello AO3 readers. I have been, and believe me when I say this, trying very hard to come up with an excuse for not updating. However I can't. I've honestly just been too lazy. So I'm sorry, forgive me, and here's the next chapter, hope you like it.

"Dad?" 

"Hmm?"

"That's a little tight."

"You think I care?" Liam sneered. He tugged on the ropes around Louis' wrist, so they chaffed against his skin even more than they already were. Liam laughed when Louis winced. "You have a problem, slut?"

"No. No, everything's fine," Louis insisted.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter since you belong to me tonight." Liam had a glint in his eyes that scared Louis quite a lot. Liam chuckled. "I love the way you tremble," he said stroking his cheek.

"You ready, baby?" Liam asked, seeming like his normal, sweet self again. Once Louis nodded Liam got up and started going through a dresser drawer. He came back with a vibrator and a swiss army knife. Opening the knife, Liam proceeded to cut off Louis' clothes, making him shiver as the knife rubbed against his skin as Liam cut off his underwear.

Liam turned on the vibrator and pushed it against Louis' rim. "Wait!" Louis cried.

"What?" Liam sounded annoyed.

"Aren't you going to use lube?" Louis asked, sounding worried.

Liam smiled and shook his head. Liam chuckled at Louis' sharp intake of breath as the vibrator breached him. "How do you feel?" Liam asked.

"Not too great, actually." Louis answered, his face twisted in discomfort.

"Hmm, too bad. And how do you think I feel about you being with that other guy?" Liam mused.

Once he had had enough with the toy, Liam took it out and lined up with Louis' hole. Liam began thrusting in and out without giving Louis time to adjust. Louis grimaced at the dry stretch he felt.

"Describe it," Liam grunted.

"What?" Louis panted.

"Describe what happened when you slutted yourself out to that boy."

"Um, he took me to a room and I sucked him off, then he left."

"No," Liam growled. "Explain it in detail. Tell me how you felt. And don't lie."

"Um, he was big, not as big as you, and he tasted really good-----"

"Yeah," Liam groaned. Slamming into him one last time, Liam moaned and came.

Before Louis could do anything, Liam grabbed a cock ring from off the bedside table and fastened it on him.

"What are you-----"

"Your punishment isn't over yet," Liam said, putting his clothes back on. "You're going to stay like that all night and think about what you've done."

"But I have school tomorrow," Louis protested.

"Too bad," Liam said, walking out of the room. "And you're not skipping," he added from the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, that was really bad. I'm just really tired and I don't want to rewrite it. Hope you didn't hate it. Have a wonderful day.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my wonderful readers!!!! Thank you so much for all the reads, kudos, bookmarks, all that shit---- I love you guys. Okay if you can't tell I'm actually feeling really fantastic today and I'm awake and no longer sleep deprived and ready to write this shit, so hopefully this chapter will be better than the last one.
> 
> UPDATE: Hey, guys, I'm really sorry. I wrote this a long time ago and meant to make the chapter longer, but never got around to it. So even though this chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be I'm posting it and I promise I will post a new chapter soon.

"Louis."

"Ehhhhh, what?" Louis groaned, half-awake.

"Louis you have to go to school," Liam insisted, clapping his hands trying to get Louis to wake up.

"No," Louis stated, eyes still closed.

"Louis, wake up right now," Liam said, untying the ropes around his wrists and ankles. Louis slowly opened his eyes. "How'd you sleep?" Louis glared at him in response. Liam chuckled as he finished untying the ropes from his son. "Hurry up, you only have 5 minutes before the bus comes."

"What?" Louis cried, sitting straight up on the bed. "5 fucking minutes? That's not enough time. What the fuck! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"Watch your language and this is your punishment, remember?" Liam explained calmly.

"But---"

"Get dressed before your bus comes."

"But what about.....?" Louis asked, gesturing to his angry red hard-on.

"Deal with it," Liam said. "And leave the ring on. All day."

Liam left the room and came back with some clothes for Louis. Louis put on the skin tight pants that did nothing to hide his problem and said, "Can't I wear something less, um, revealing?"

"No," Liam said and threw a shirt at him that was too short to be any help with his problem.

Once dressed, Louis grabbed his school bag, held it in front of his pants, and ran outside to catch the bus. On the bus he sat in the back and hoped he would be able to get through the day without embarrassing himself too much.

"Louis!" Michael sat next to him, destroying Louis' hopes of having a quiet bus ride without having to worry about hiding his issue.

"Mikey, hey..." Louis said awkwardly.

"Since when do you call me Mikey?" Michael laughed, moving closer to Louis as people in the aisle started brushing past him.

Louis shifted as close to the window as he could get after Michael brushed his thigh when moving closer in the seat. "Oh, um, I....."

Michael laughed again. "Don't worry I'm just messing with you."

The moment the bus stopped at the school Louis jumped over Michael and ran into the school and straight to the bathroom. In the bathroom he locked himself in a stall and willed himself to think nasty thoughts. Louis couldn't figure out why he was still hard until he remembered in the early morning Liam had woken him up, had him take a pill, and then let him go back to sleep.

"Shit!" He swore. He couldn't believe his dad would give him a viagra before school.

"Everything alright in there?" Someone asked.

"Uh, yeah, everything's fine," Louis answered awkwardly. He sighed and left the bathroom, realizing it was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it! Thank you so much for reading I love you all.


End file.
